How To Train Your Dragon What If?
by SingStar234
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would of been like if Hiccup had a sister? And what if Toothless wasn't alone when Hiccup first met him?
1. Introduction

Chapter 1  
**Hiccup** _Kaida_

**This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.** _Our village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new._ **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. **_The only problems are the pests._

A sheep bleated loudly as it was ripped from the ground. The sheep next to it took its place and chomped on the grass as if nothing had happened.

**You see most places only get mice, or mosquitoes,**_ we have..._

Hiccup and Kaida jumped before slamming their door shut as a fireball was launched at it. "Dragons…"

Berk was a war zone with so many dragons overrunning it.

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

The kids pushed their door open once again and ran out the house.

**My name's Hiccup.** _And I'm Kaida. Great names, we know._ **But they're not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will ward off gnomes and trolls.** _Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that._

They continued running through the village, trying not to bump into people. They sill got shouted at.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Get inside!"

"What are you doin' out?"

"Get back inside!"

They ignored all these commands and continued running through the village. They moved left and right, trying to doge fireballs and other Vikings.

"HICCUP! KAIDA!"

Suddenly a hand grab them both by their collars and hoist them up off the ground before getting roasted by a Nadder.

"What are they doin' out agai- What are you both doin' out? Get inside!"

They was roughly tossed forward and they continued running.

**That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe.** _They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons' head clean off of its shoulders._ **Do we believe it? …_Yes we do._**

"What have we got?" He asked. A nearby Viking responded with " Gronkle's, Nadder's, Zippleback's, oh and a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Fury's?"

"None so far."

"Good."

As soon as they entered a forge, Hiccup took off his brown fur vest and replaced it with his apron, while Kaida just kept hers on.

"Oh, nice of you both tah join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

"Wha-Who? Us? Nah, come on, We are way too muscular for their taste," Hiccup said as he and Kaida both lifted a heavy hammer up together and put it on some nails on the wall. "I mean, they wouldn't know what to do with all…this!"

Hiccup struck a muscular pose, exposing the 'muscles' in my arms. The blacksmith rolled his eyes while Kaida just laughed.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

Kaida stuck her tongue out Gobber playfully before opening the small doors. Vikings came up at once with a few swords, urging for them to hurry and fix them.

**The meathead with the attitude and the interchangeable hands is Gobber.** _We've been his apprentice ever since we were little. _**Well…littl_er._**

As they continued to work Hiccup managed to lean his head to the side so he could peak outside. Still chaos, all around.

He looked over to the side and he saw a house suddenly burst into flames.

**See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

"FIRE!"

"Alright, let's go!"

Hiccup and Kaida whipped their heads round and leaned out the window to look outside. They could see a large barrel being pulled by a crate, and around it they saw five figures, all of them carrying buckets of water. They all were the only other teens in the village.

**Oh that's Fishlegs,** _Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut_, **and…Astrid.** **Ohh…their job is so much cooler.**

Hiccup leaning more out the window but was suddenly hooked up under his collar and yank him up so his feet were off the ground, by Gobber. Kaida just walked back.

"Aww, Gobber!" Hiccup wined. "Come on! Let me out please! I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places!" he said, and he poked Hiccup's stomach with his hook.

"Please, just give us two minutes!" Kaida begged coming over. "We'll kill a dragon, our life will get infinitely better, hell, Hiccup might even get a date."

Hiccup looked at her with an annoyed look.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these."

Gobber held up a large bola in his hand. A second later it was snatched away by another Viking who used it to take down a Gronkle. Ignoring Gobber, Hiccup pushed passed him and walked back towards his bola-launcher.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."

Kaida walked over and patted the surface of her brother's invention, which somehow accidentally triggered it, sending the bola flying. Gobber dodged it and it flew out the window, hitting another Viking in the face. Kaida hissed as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Sorry!" She called out.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talkin' about!" Gobber said sternly, marching up to me.

Hiccup shook my head. "Mild calibration issue…"

"Guys. If you ever want tah get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…this."

Gobber gestured his arms all over them both. They frowned.

"But, you just pointed to all of us!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oohh…"

"Oohh, yes," he mimicked.

"You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game," Hiccup said, trying to sound threatening. "Keeping this much, raw…Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances," Gobber tossed a sword into Hiccup's and Kaida's arms. "Swords. Sharpen. Now."

"Ugh, w-whatever," Kaida grunted.

They lift the sword in their arms and laid it on the grinding wheel. It start to sharpen it, concentrating carefully.

**One day we'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.** _A Nadder head is sure to get us at least noticed._ **Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.** _A Zippleback? Exotic; two heads, twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those._ **They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. **_We call it the-_

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

BOOM! The sound of the catapult exploding filled the air. They stopped sharpening the sword and leaned out the window, staring up at the sky.

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…never misses.** _No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why we're gonna be the first._

Hiccup and Kaida turned around and went back inside the stall. They saw Gobber trade his hammer for a large axe.

"Man the fort, guys, they need me out there!" he headed for the door, then stopped and turned to face them.

"Stay…Put…There… Yah know what I mean!"

They stared at him as he gave a loud yell and ran into the fray. They smirked at each other.

Kaida quickly grabbed her brothers launcher, while Hiccup put his vest back on and pushed it outside through the cluster of Vikings. They swerved it through the mayhem, just narrowly avoiding other people.

"Kids, where are you goin'?"

"Come back here!"

"I know, be right back!" Hiccup called out.

They continued running until they came to the top of a large cliff. they brought the launcher to the edge and dropped the handles on the ground. They unfolded it, cranking several levers and bowed the arms. Kaida dropped a bola into a chamber and then pointed the weapon up towards the sky. Hiccup stood there, waiting for something to present itself.

"C'mon," Hiccup muttered. "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at…"

They stared up at the sky, listening carefully for something, anything. Then there was a loud whistling sound that started echoing, slowly growing louder and louder. They thought I could see a black shape against the dark blue sky. There was a loud swooshing sound and another tower was blasted at and burst into flames. Taking careful aim Hiccup quickly pulled the trigger. The force pushed him back and he fell flat on his back bring Kiada with him. They sat up as quick as they could and looked up as a loud screech filled the air. They saw the dragon fly down, crashing down just off Raven Point. Two seconds of shocked silence followed as they stared in amazement.

"You hit it?" Kaida said in surprise.

Hiccup smiled as he realized that he did. He hit it. Hiccup jumped up, yelling in triumph.

"Yes, I hit it! Did anybody else see that?"

But their victory was not to last. Behind them there was a loud crashing sound mixed with the sound of splintering wood. They flinched, then slowly turned around to see a large Monstrous Nightmare, its large foot on top of what was left of Hiccup's launcher.

"Except for you," Hiccup said bluntly.

The Nightmare reared its head back, a low grow building in its throat, and small flames flaring from its nostrils. TheyI knew exactly what that meant. Without hesitating they turned and started sprinting as fast as they could, the Nightmare behind them, trying to snap at them.

They ran back into the village, dodging fire being blasts at them. Thinking where they could just hide, Hiccup dragged his sister behind a brazier pole and waited. A blast of fire hit it, surrounding the whole thing and just barley missing them. Hiccup turned around, avoiding the flames, and tried to see if the Nightmare was still there. The Nightmare came round the other side ready to finish them off. Suddenly the Chief seemed to jump out of nowhere and tackled the dragon. They had a small stare-off, and the dragon tried to blast more of its fire, but only a ended up spitting it out. The dragon gave a look that said 'uh-oh' as the chief smirked.

"You're all out."

He marched forward, raising his beefy fists. He punched and kicked the Nightmare before it backed up and flew away. Suddenly the pole Hiccup and Kaida was standing behind broke due to the base being on fire. It fell to the side, exposing them; just standing there there knowing they were in for it.

**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…**

The iron basket that was once on top of the pole bounced down the hill, destroying everything in its path, and scattering all the Vikings. They hissed, winced, and made a couple of facial expressions as they watched the destruction.

"Sorry, dad…" Hiccup and Kaida said, not looking at Stoick's angry face.

They looked up at the sky to see all the dragons carrying most of their surplices. They bit their lips nervously, turning slowly to look at their dad. He had a unreadable glare all over his face. They just shrugged and pointed outward.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Hiccup yelped as his dad grabbed him by his collar and started dragging me away, Kaida running after him.

"No, its not like last times dad. I mean Hiccup really actually hit it this time! You guys were busy and Hiccup had a very clear shot." Kaida started to explain.

"I saw it go down just off Raven Point. We need to get a search party out there before-" Hiccup was cut off.

"STOP!"

Hiccup quickly shut his mouth, wincing a little bit at the loudness.

"Just…stop. Every time you both step outside, disaster follows! Can you guys not see that I got bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village tah feed!"

"…Well, between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding, don't yah think?" Kaida said with a little giggle.

"This isn't a joke!" Stoick snapped. "Ugh, why can't yah both follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself!" Hiccup defended. "I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, yah know? It's who I am, dad."

Stoick rubbed his forehead, looking stressed.

"Oh, you are many things kids, but dragon killers are not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure they gets there," he said to Gobber, who smacked the back of their heads. "I have this mess to clean up."

They passed up all the other Vikings, who were looking down at them in a disappointed way. Then as we passed up the other teens they laughed and pointed at them.

"Quite the performance," said Tuffnut, smirking before Ruffnut pushed him.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout said, starting to get into Hiccup's face.

"Thank you, thank you, at least I was trying. So..."

The kids and Gobber continued to walk to their house, neither of them saying a word. An till Kaida did.

"I swear, Gobber, Hiccup really hit one."

"Sure, Kaida."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Dad never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And whenever he dose it's always with this…disappointed scowl like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich," Hiccup then turned around and started to mock his dad's voice. "'Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid yah brough' me the wrong offspring. I ordered and extra large boy, one with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talkin' fishbone!'" Kaida couldn't contain the laughter that stared to boil up in her stomach.

"Now you're thinks about this all wrong. It's not so much what yah look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."  
Kaida stopped laughing and stared at him, Hiccup's jaw open and his brows furrowed.

"Thank you for summing that up," Kaida said sarcastically, as she walked over to her brother of was grabbing the door handle.

"Look, the point is, you both need to stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"We just wanna be one of you guys," Hiccup said hopelessly.

Gobber let out a sigh and left, while Hiccup and Kaida went out the back door and into the forest.


	2. The First Meeting

The Vikings stood around a large table in the main hall. Stoick stood over the table with a large map spread in front of him.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" He shouted for everyone to hear "If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave! They'll find another home!" He slammed a knife into the corner of the map, where there were paintings in the corner of the map. "One more search before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back!" A random Viking said.

"We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?!" Stoick shouted to the hall of vikings. The vikings fell into silence with a few of them mumbling.

"All right then. Those who stay will look after my kids." Immediately everyone's hands shot up, "Aye that's better."

Soon the room began to empty out and soon all that was left was Gobber and Stoick. "All right I'll pack my undies." Gobber said setting down his mug he was drinking from.

"No, I need you to stay here and train some new recruits." Stoick said as he walked over to the table Gobber was sitting on.

"Oh ye ye, and while I'm busy Hiccup and Kaida will cover the stole! Won't steal, razor sharp blades, lot's of time to their self. What could possibly go wrong?" Stoick sighed.

"What am I gonna do with them Gobber?"

"Put them in training with the others." Gobber said as it was a simple answer.

"No I'm serious" Stoick replied.

"So am I."

"They'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage!" Stoick said trying to talk some seine into him.

"Oh you don't know that."

"I do know that."

"No, you don't."

"No actually I do."

"No you don't!"

"Look you know how they are. Since the time they could craw they've been... different. They never listens, they has the attention span of a sparrow! I took Kaida and Hiccup fishing and they go hunting! For trolls!"

Gobber turned around sharply, waving his mug around in defence, "Trolls exist! They steal your socks! Only the left ones. What's with that?"

"When I was a boy..." Stoick started.

Gobber sighed knowing what was coming, "Oh here we go."

Stoick ignored him "My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought I was crazy but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"

"You got a head ache." Gobber said 'finishing' his sentence.

"That rock broke split in two! He taught me what a Viking could do Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick sighed before sitting next to Gobber "Even as a boy I know what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy, and Kaida is not that girl…"

"You can't stop them Stoic. You can only prepare them." He paused making sure his friend was listening. "I know it seems hopeless but the truth is you won't always be around to protect them. Their going to get out there again. Their probably out there now!"

xxxx

"For crying out loud!" Kaida shouted.

"Still nothing?!" Hiccup yelled over to his sister.

She walks over to him, "No nothing."

Hiccup puts his pencil in his book, snapped the book shut and placed it in his vest pocket.

"Ooh, the Gods hate us," He groaned miserably, kicking the dirt. "Some people lose their knife or their mug, but no, not us. We manage to lose and entire dragon?!"

He let out an irritated yell as he pushed a low hanging branch out of his way. Only problem; it came back and smacked his in the face.

"OW!"

"Hiccup are you okay?" Kaida asked checking his face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Hiccup rubbed his eye and glared at the stupid branch. The tree Hiccup was standing next to looked like it had been split down the middle, bits of bark sticking out everywhere. Kaida looked down at the other half that was just handing there and saw what looked like long trench leading down and over a small hill. They started walking down the hill, following the trail.

They gasped as they suddenly ducked their head back behind the hill. They swallowed as they slowly lifted their heads up, trying to sneak another peek at the thing that was in front of them. They sat up straight and stared right at the thing in front of them. Big, black, and shielded by wings.

Hiccup fumbled around in his vest before producing his very small dagger. It was the only weapon his dad would let him use because he thought he and Kaida would kill themselves with anything else. Kaida too got a dagger out of her vest. They took a deep breath, looked at each other and wiped their heads around. The thing appeared to be unconscious, or maybe even dead.

"Wow, we…we did it?" Hiccup smiled. "Ooh, we did it! This fixes everything! Yes! We have brought down this mighty beast-"

Suddenly push him off its leg. They gasped as Hiccup stepped back, standing against the rock. He held his dagger. He walked around, trying to get a good look at the dragons' face, and that's when he saw it. A pair of large, stunning electric green eyes, their slit-pupils staring back into his own. Hiccup stared at it for a moment, held still by fear. He took long slow breaths, regaining his ability to speak.

"We're gonna kill you, dragon," Hiccup said in a low voice.

"We're gonna… cut out your heart and take it to our father." Kaida said.

"We're Vikings… WE'RE VIKINGS!" They both yelled at the same time.

The dragon gave a small choking sound, as though asking them to stop. They ignored it and lifted their dagger high. Hiccup got the feeling to open his eyes and look at the dragon. It was staring at him more than his sister. He shook his head and got ready to bring the knife down. But he couldn't do it. His hands fell down on top of his head, and he shook it. He looked down at the dagger in his hand, then at the dragon tangled the bola ropes.

He then turned to his sister, who was in the same position as she started in. "Kaida I can't do it."

"Oh thank Thor," Kaida said with a big sigh, letting her arms drop, "I can't do it either."

Without thinking they turned and started to leave. Hiccup heard the dragon groan again, and he slowly turned his head. It looked pretty tided up in the ropes. He gritted his teeth together as he groaned.

Kaida turned around and looked at him, "Hiccup what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Sighing, he ran up and slid on his knees in front of the dragon. He one of the ropes, paused, and began cutting it with his dagger. Kaida went next to him and started to help. A few of the ropes started to fall off onto the ground, and the dragons legs began to shift. Just one more…

Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch- SNAP!

There was a loud growl as Hiccup felt his whole body be pushed up hard against the rock, along with his sister screaming his name. He started gasping, looking up the see the Night Fury towering over him.

Kaida went to run to her brother but was stopped by something pushing her to the ground. She moved her head and looked up to see another Night Fury standing above her. Hiccup and Kaida both stared back at the dragon. Then the dragon started to growl as it reared its head back. Kaida and Hiccup closed their eyes, ready for the blast. But instead all they got was loud, ear-piercing roar that nearly made them deaf.

There was a rush of wind and a large weight was lifted off their body. They opened their eyes to see the dragon had gone. They gasped and panted. Hiccup and Kaida grabbed their daggers and pushed themselves to their feet. As they both started to walk they started to wobble and suddenly dropped to the ground and fainted.

xxxx

Hiccup pushed the door opened and walked inside along with his sister and shut it before noticing that their dad was there, sitting in front of the fire. They froze. Not wanting to get in another argument, they tiptoed over to the stairs and started to crawl up on their hands and knees. They nearly made it before...

"Hiccup, Kaida."

"Dad," Hiccup swallowed hard.

"We, uh… Uhh, er have to talk to you, dad." Kaida said, while scratching the back of her head.

"I need to speak with you both to, dear."

Hiccup took a deep breath, his hands forming fists. It's now or never.

"We've decided we don't wanna fight dragons."

Unfortunately, their dad spoke the same time as them. Non of them didn't understand any of it, but he definitely said something about dragons, too.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Um, you go first," he offered.

"No no, you go first," Hiccup insisted, stepping down off the stairs.

"Alright… You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the mornin'. But not you Kaida."

"Ooh man, I should've gone fist!" Hiccup panicked.

"Yeah you should!" Kaida complained to her brother.

"'Cause I was just thinking, after all, we already have more than enough dragon-fighting-Vikings, right? But do we have enough- I don't know…bread-making-Vikings? Or- or small home-repair-Vikings…"

"You'll need this."

Stoick dropped a large axe into Hiccup's arms. The weight of it made him loose his balance and he fell against the wall.

"I-I don't wanna fight dragons…" He stammered lowly.

"Ha! C'mon, yes you do!" Stoick said with a laughed.

"Okay, rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, I'm very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, son."

"Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious, Hiccup!" Stoick said loudly. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of…this."

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said bluntly, frowning up at him.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling pretty one-sided."

"Deal?!"

He sighed, his arms hanging by his sides due to the weight of the axe.

"Deal…"

Their dad nodded, looking satisfied. Then he turned and picked up a large sack and his helmet.

"Good," he looked around, putting his helmet on. "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably…"

"And we're be here. Maybe…" Kaida said and as her watched him leave.

"Man, do I feel sorry for you." Kaida said before heading upstairs.


	3. Second Meeting

Gobber lifted up the heavy door and gestured to the arena inside. "Welcome to Dragon training!"

The teens inside took a deep breath and walked into the arena, Astrid took in a huge breath of air before proudly walking in, an ax in her hand. "No turning back."

The group of kids gazed at the large arena in looking amazed.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said walking up behind Astrid.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder, or lower back." His sister replied back.

"Yeah it's not fun unless you get at least a scar." Astrid said looked round the arena.

"Yeah I know right?" Someone said. Everyone turned around to stare at the newest arrival. Hiccup. "Pain. Love it!" he replied sarcastically.

"Aw great who let him in?" Tuffnut asked annoyed.

"All right! Let's get started!" Gobber barked coming up behind his apprentice. "The recruit who does best will get the honour of killing his first dragon!"

"Well Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify her or-" Snotlout said before turning away laughing.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked before walking off.

Hiccup hung her head. "Don't let em' get to ye' lass. Besides, you're small and weak. That will make you less of a target! They'll see ye' as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead!" He pat the boy on his shoulder and pushed him into position. "Behind these doors are just some of the many species you will learn to fight!" He gestured to one door, "The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: 8, Armor: 16." Fishlegs said.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"11 stealth times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Fire power 15!"

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack 8, Venom 12."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs. "And, the Gronkle."

"Jaw strength 8…" Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

Gobber reached for the switch to open the door and smirked at the waiting students. Snotlout stepped forward "Whoa wait! Aren't you gonna teach us something first?"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber then pulled down the leaver to the cage. The cage door flew open and a brown Gronkle dragon burst from the cage. "Today is about survival. You get blasted. You're dead!" The twins cried out as the Gronkle charged head first at them. "Quick what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup asked.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked.

"A shield!" Astrid said with confidence.

"Shield! Go!"

Everyone scrambled to grab a shield. Hiccup having trouble getting his on. "A shield is your most important piece of equipment! If you must make a choice between a sword, or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber said as he went over to Hiccup and put the shield on his arm and pushed Hiccup onto the battle field.

The twins both reached for the same shield, and a fight broke out over who got to keep it. "Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut said to his sister.

"There's like a million shields!"

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said gesturing a shield with his head.

Ruffnut ripped the shield out of her brother's grip and smashed it onto his head, "Oops. Now this one has blood on it."

Their fight continued until a fireball knocked them off their feet and sent them flying. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut! You're out!"

"What?" The dizzy twins called out.

"Those shields are good for another thing! Noise! Make lots of it, to throw off a dragons aim!" The teens quickly beat their weapons against their shields and immediately received a result as the Gronkle began to sway side to side in mid air and shacking its head.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked the teens.

"Five?" Guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" Fishleggs answered, proud that his knowledge was useful for once.

"Correct six! That's one for each of you!" Suddenly the Gronkle regained itself and fired at Fishleggs, knocking his shield out of his hand."Fishleggs. Out." The boy screamed in terror and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hiccup screeched and ducked behind a weapon holder "Hiccup get in there!"

"So, anyway I moved into my parents basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!" Snotlout said while trying to flirt with Astrid a little. Astrid wasn't paying attention to him Astrid jumped when she saw the fireball heading for them. The fireball hit Snotlout's shield and he was knocked off his feet and onto the ground.

"Snotlout! You're done!"

Astrid leaped again and landed next to Hiccup. "Well, it's just you and me." Hiccup said to Astrid. Her eyes widened when she saw another shot being fired at them.

"Nope just you!" She yelled running out of the way.

"Huh?" The fireball hit his shield and blasted it out of his hand. Hiccup snapped his head back and ran after his shield, the Gronkle hot on his heels.

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled in fear. Forgetting his shield, Hiccup made a run for it. The Gronkle neared and trapped him against a wall. Hiccup screamed and threw his hands over his head and snapped his eyes shut. Just as the dragon was about to kill him with a fireball Gobber appeared just in time and yanked it's mouth away from his apprentice, forcing it to spit out it's fireball on the wall next to Hiccup's head.

"And that's six. Go back to bed ya' overgrown sausage!" He shouted locking the beast back in it's cage. "You'll get another chance!" he said to the teens. "Remember this:" Gobber said addressing his students. "A dragon will always, always." He turned to hiccup and leaned towards him, "go for the kill." He then lifted Hiccup up onto his feet. Hiccup then stared at the giant hole behind him in confusion.

xxxx

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup pondered as he sat in the clearing where he had met the two vicious Night Furies.

"So what your telling me that you got blasted by the Gronkle, ran to get your shield, got cornered into a wall and nearly got your head blasted of?" Kaida asked in one breath. She was sat on the grass, legs crossed.

"That's right." Hiccup said.

Kaida sighed and stood up. "Well lets just carry on looking."

They had walked for a few minutes before spotting two rocks and between them an opening wide enough for them to squeeze through. Curious they walked through the opening. There was a small clearing with a big lake, with a big green area, but no Night Furies. Hiccup sighed, "Well that was stupid…"

"Hiccup look." Kaida said as she looked down and and picked up a tiny black objects on the ground. She curiously rubbed it between her fingers. Hiccup did the same. It was smooth, kind of like a scale.

Suddenly a black figure zoomed in front of her and screeched. They leaped backwards and fell to the ground. Hiccup scrambled back to his feet before Kaida and saw one of the Night Furies from yesterday trying to scramble up a wall. It failed in its task and fell down the smooth surface before gently gliding down. As it landed the other Night Fury came swooping down onto the ground next to it.

Their heart's thundered in their chests as they watched the dragon in front of them. Hiccup leaped onto another rock to get a closer look and watched as the dragon attempted to fly, but fail miserably and crash into the ground. The dragon tried again, and received the same result.

Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out his journal and quickly sketched out the Night Fury.

They heard a loud growl and looked up to see the irritated black Night Fury breath out a blue flame. "Why don't you just, fly away?" He pondered aloud. Suddenly something struck his eye. It's left tail fin was missing.

His eyes traveled back to his book and he quickly smudged out the left tail fin. The Night Fury tried once more to fly, but failed miserably. Deciding to give up it wandered over to the lake and tried to catch a fish, but failing miserably. The dark purple tried as well but failed.

A look of sadness washed over Kaida's face. Hiccup sat down on his legs letting go of his pen. The pen then rolled away from him and fell of the edge of the rock the twins had been sitting on. "Hiccup!" Kaida complained to her brother.

The Night Furies looked up at the sudden sound and saw the young teens sitting there. Hiccup titled his head to the side, and the black Night Fury did the same. Kaida stared at the purple scaled Night Fury. They stared at each other for a long time, before Hiccup and Kaida finally decided to head home.


	4. The Book Of Dragons

**Hi everyone. First I would like to thanks Kuronique Misaki, Skylight369 and AdmiringRoseBlossom11 for your reviews. Second for those who asked questions, they will be answered in near chapters. Thank you once again and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Later that evening Hiccup and Kaida headed to the great hall, in the rain. As they entered Gobber was talking to the group of teens.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked the group.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid replied.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

Snotlout then quickly said, "No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked the group as Hiccup and Kaida walked towards them. Hiccup grabbed a plate off food and a cup and headed to another table with Kaida while the other teens answered Gobber's question.

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut then said.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said sounding annoyed.

"Thank you Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber said as he set a book on the table, he was then interrupted by the sound of thunder. Realizing that it was still raining, "No attacks tonight. Study up."

This surprised and disappointed the twins and Snotlout. "Wait, you mean, read?" Tuffnut asked in disbelief

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked in equal disbelief

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked, not happy about the idea of studying.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Fishlegs started to explain as he got more, and more excited but was soon cut off by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that..."

"...But, now..." Ruffnut added, bored by this.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout boasted before he left with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs in tow, leaving Astrid, Hiccup and Kaida.

"So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup started to offer before Astrid cut him off.

"Read it." she said as she pushed the book the the two Haddock twins.

"All mine ours. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh..." the door slammed shut "..tomorrow."

xxxx

Afterwards, when everyone else left, Hiccup and Kaida brought lighted candles and then opened the dragon manual.

They decided to take turns reading each chapter. Hiccup then started reading "Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." He then let Kaida read.

"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

"Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous." Lightning and thunder suddenly crashed in the sky, scaring Hiccup and Kaida. The took and deep breath in and continued with the reading.

"Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." Kaida said sighing to the words 'kill on sight'.

"Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims turns its victims inside-out?"

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." Then an almost blank chapter made Kaida stop and stare along with her brother. "Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown"

Hiccup then took over reading "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

This made the two stare at each other in shock, before Hiccup pulled out his journal, turned to the page which had the drawing of the Night Fury, and set it on top of the Night Fury chapter which had no drawings of its own.

"We're going to be seeing more of those Night Furies aren't we?" Kaida asked, knowing the answer. Hiccup only nodded in reply.


	5. The Nadder Accident

The next day on Berk, Hiccup and Kaida decided to find out what they can about Night Furies. They soon thought that maybe Gobber might have some idea's of where to get the information.

"You know, Kaida and I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup tried right before he got his axe blasted at, by the Nadder. Hiccup quickly ran side to side before running to the right.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber shouted. "Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Deadly Nadder suddenly spotted Fishlegs and shot some spikes at him. "AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled as he narrowly avoided Nadder spikes.

Gobber ignored Fishlegs' comment and continued, "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut tried to follow that advice when they came face to face with the Nadder. "Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut whispered to her twin with a groan in her voice.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut said, shoving his sister.

"How about I give you one?!" However their argument was cut off as the Nadder, who now knew they were there, shot its spikes at them. They ran away, just managing to avoid the spikes.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."

Meanwhile Hiccup was still trying to get information out of Gobber, "Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" He asked Gobber.

Gobber, annoyed at him for not focusing, decided to be give him a quick answer, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE!"

But that did not stop Hiccup from asking, "I know, I know, but hypothetically-" He started to ask before being cut off by Astrid as she and Snotlout were crouched down beside a maze wall with the blue Deadly Nadder inches away.

"Get down!" she yelled-whispered at Hiccup. Deciding to save the questions for later, Hiccup crouched down behind Snotlout as Astrid looked ahead waiting for the right opportunity.

As the blue Nadder had its back turned, oblivious to the teens behind it, Astrid and Snotlout managed to roll safely to the other wall. Hiccup, however wasn't as lucky as the weight of the shield held him back, making the Nadder notice his presence. The Nadder then went after him. It went up on the walls and then can across Astrid and Snotlout. Snotlout, hoping to impress Astrid, shoved her out of the way.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." With that, he threw his hammer which hit the maze wall instead, making the blue Nadder laugh and Astrid looking at him annoyed.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid." Astrid just rolled her eyes and ran off. "What do you two want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout said trying to defend himself as the three of them ran away from the Nadder.

The Nadder suddenly went crazy and started to knock down the maze. Hiccup who wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him was still trying to talk to Gobber. "Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled getting his attention to what was going on behind him. Hiccup then turned around and saw Astrid jumping on top of one of the falling maze walls and noticed that Hiccup was directly in her path.

"HICCUP!" she yelled but it was too late. She fell on top of him with her axe stuck in his shield.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut said.

"She could do better." Ruffnut said defending Astrid.

Just then, the Deadly Nadder started to approach Hiccup and Astrid. As the Nadder got closer to the two, Astrid quickly grabbed hold of her axe and started to pull in of Hiccup, along with the shield. As soon as it was of Hiccup Astrid struck at the Nadder in the face, breaking the shield in pieces. The Nadder walked away.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber said.

Astrid started to came over the shock of what just happened but soon turned to Hiccup who was still on the ground, not looking happy, "Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on!" she shouted at him and the walked off. Hiccup, just stayed their, lying on the ground.

"Hiccup!" Kaida cried as she ran into the arena. She ran over to her brother and gave him a hug. "Are you okay."

"Yep I'm fine, no sweat." Hiccup said as he got up with the help of his sister. "Did you watch all off that?"

"No I only got here when I found Astrid lying on top of you." Kaida said as she looked at her brother with 'that' look.

"Oh come on Kaida don't give me that look." He said as he walked over to the gate of the arena.

"What? You've been into her for how long? It was bound to happen." Kaida said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Thor..."

"So did Gobber tell you anything about the Night Fury?"

"Nothing, I think there is only one way to find out the information." Hiccup said turning to his sister.

"Oh.. and how is that?" Hiccup looked at his sister and smiled.


	6. Forbiddon Friendship

A little while later, the twins arrived at the Cove with each of them carrying a fish and Hiccup holding up a shield just in case they got attacked. They walk through the passageway of the Cove with Hiccup leading his with his shield in front, until it got stuck between the rocks of the narrow path.

"Uh, its stuck." Hiccup said as he struggled to get his shield out of the way.

"Great." Kaida said with a sigh.

Realizing that the shield wasn't going to come out, Hiccup gave up and decided to crawl under the shield followed by his sister. As they got up, they started looking around for the Night Furies who seemed to have disappeared. Unbeknown to them, the two Night Furies were hiding high up on the rocks, watching the two.

Only when Hiccup and Kaida turned around they saw the two dragons watching them. The dragons then jumped to the ground approaching the two kids, while Hiccup and Kaida stood there holding their fishes out as an offer to the dragons. The dragons slowly started to crawl over to the twins when they suddenly backed away and growled.

Hiccup and Kaida took out their daggers that they brought with them thinking that what was making the two dragons growl. This caused the dragons to get in position to pounce on Hiccup and Kaida. The twins then dropped their daggers. Seeing that this did not calm the dragons, they lifted their own daggers with their feet and tossed it to the pond. This put the Night Furies at a more calmer place. They then slowly walked towards the twins who held the fishes out for them to take. To the twins surprise, the Night Furies open their mouth to reveal gums where their teeth should be.

"Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." Hiccup was then cut off as sharp teeth appeared from both the dragons' mouth. The dragons then snatched the fish out of the kids' hands and ate it in one go.

"...Teeth." Kaida said in shock.

The dragon then got closer to the twins until they had them cornered against a rock.

"Uh, uh, no, no, no. W-we don't have any more." Hiccup said nervously

Hearing that, the two Night Furies started to make some retching sounds. This confused Kaida and Hiccup, until the two dragons regurgitated half of their fish, one fish on each twins lap. The dragons then sat up straight and looked between the twins and the regurgitated fish.

Realizing what the dragons wanted them to do, Kaida turned to her brother "I will only do it if you do it." She said.

Hiccup sighed, and then took a bite out of his half saliva-coated fish as his sister did the same. It took all they had not to throw up the disgusting fish as they turned to the dragons, convincing them that the fish was actually good. The dragons then swallowed, telling the twins that they have to do that. The twins looked gave the dragons a 'are you kidding?!' look but with a sigh both twins swallowed the raw fish.

They then gave the dragons a small smile which the dragons tried to copy, shocking both Hiccup and Kaida. The twins then looked at each other before getting up and reaching one hand each towards the Night Furies. However, it did not look like the Night Furies were ready to trust them just yet. Instead, they gave a warning growl and went somewhere else. The twins then decided to stay in the Cove and watch the dragons a bit more. During this, the two believed the dragons were mates when nuzzling each other. When the Night Furies settled down for a nap, they found the twins suddenly sitting close to them offering them friendly smiles. Annoyed the Night Furies simply huffed. The black Nigh Fury then covered their faces with its tail wing. Seeing this opportunity, Hiccup and Kaida tried to touch the dragons only to be caught by the dragons as it lifted its tail. Caught, the twins walked away, leaving the dragons to sleep in peace.

A while later, the dragons woke up to find the two humans were still there. Kaida was watching Hiccup, who were drawing the dragons on the dirt with a stick, noticed the dragons were behind them but neither said anything and Hiccup continued drawing. After watching what hiccup was doing the dragons looked at each other before going somewhere. Confused, the twins looked up and were shocked to find that the dragons had each broke a tree and began dragging the trees in the sand. Hiccup and Kaida could only watch amazed as the two dragons did their version of drawing. When they were done, Hiccup and Kaida started walking around observing the artwork made by the two dragons.

Their thoughts were then interrupted by two sudden growls, again directed at Hiccup who stopped in confusion. Kaida turned and saw that her brother had stepped on one of the lines. She rushed to him and pulled him from there, careful not to ruin the artwork.

"If we don't want to get ripped apart then don't make then angry by stepping on the lines." She whispered.

Hiccup nodded and both of them carefully stepped over the lines, being careful not to bump into each other. When they made it to a clear space, they then noticed that they were both inches away from the two Night Furies. The twins tried once again to reach their hand out only to get the same response from both dragons. The twins then tried a different approach. They each kept one hand up and looked away, letting the dragons decide to trust them or not. Both Night Furies, decided to trust the two kids. The dark purple Night Fury pressed her snout on Kaida's hand while the black Night Fury pressed his snout on Hiccups'. In shock, Hiccup and Kaida looked up at the Night Furies, who looked back at them and snorted as they went off.

The twins still amazed at what happened looked at each other, "What did we just do?" Hiccup asked his sister.

"We just did the impossible."


	7. The Tailfin

Chapter 7: The Tailfin  
Later on, the twins went back to Berk to join Gobber and the other teens for dinner at the watch tower as Gobber shared the tale of how he lost his limbs."...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber said showing off his wooden leg.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart, or something." Fishlegs said, earning weird looks from the others apart from Snotlout who seemed angry for some reason.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!" Snotlout almost yelled..

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber informed them.

This made the Hiccup come up with an idea. Gobber then got up, "Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honour of killing it? "

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut bragged showing everyone his mark.

Fishlegs gasped "Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." Ruffnut said.

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."

Astrid then turned and noticed that Hiccup missing. Walking towards the spiral stairs, she saw Hiccup leaving in a hurry. She looked down the stair confused but let it go and went back to where the others were.

Hiccup made his way to the forge, with a goal clear in his minds. He entered the forge and saw his sister sitting at the desk with her eyes closed.

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Hiccup stated.

"What?" Kaida asked with a sleepy voice.

"Toothless can't fly because one of his tail fins are missing." Hiccup explained to his sister.

"Toothless?" Kaida said to her brother like he's stupid.

"What? We might as well give them names if we're going to be seeing them more often."

"Good point. So do you have some sort of idea to help Toothless?"

"Yes I do," Hiccup said smiling at his sister, "Now this is what we need to do..."

The two then worked all the way through the night, finding every scrap of metal and leather they could find and use for a prosthetic tail fin. After they were done, Hiccup held up the finished product, a prosthetic tail fin.

"You think this will work?" He asked his sister.

"Only one way to find out." She replied. The next day, the two of them arrived at the Cove early morning before dragon training, each carrying a heavy basket.

"Hey Toothless..." Hiccup called out in a little singing voice, "We brought breakfast, I hope you both are hungry."

"Come on Misteria, you too." Kaida called out to the purple Night Fury.

"Misteria?" Hiccup said to his sister in a questioning voice.

"What she's so mysterious, plus I think it fits her." Kaida said defending herself.

The Night Furies then came up to them, seeming to like their new names. Kaida and Hiccup then opened their baskets, revealing fishes to the two dragons.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Kaida said.

"Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said. Just then Toothless and Misteria both backed away from the piles with a angry look at the eel. Hiccup then went to pick up the eel from Toothless' pile, causing both dragons to back away further with a screeching sound like they where scared.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, Kaida and I don't really like eel much either." Hiccup said as he threw the eel away.

"Let me just get that." Kaida said as she picked up the eel from Misteria's pile and quickly threw it away.

Toothless and Misteria then went to eat the fish. While they were doing that Hiccup quietly took the tail fin he brought with him and moved behind Toothless, while his sister kept an eye on the dragons. After a bit of struggle in trying to keep Toothless' tail still, Hiccup got on top of the tail and managed to strap the tail fin on. Toothless who finished his meat started noticing a sudden weight on his tail. He then spread his wings getting ready to take off.

Kaida then saw Toothless' reaction, "Urrr Hiccup?" she said trying to warn her brother but he wasn't paying attention.

"It's okay. Okay...There. That's not too bad. It works." He muttered assessing the new tail fin.

"Uh, Hiccup?! Get-" However she didn't get to finish her sentence as Toothless suddenly shot in the air with Hiccup in tow still on his tail fin.

"Whoa! No! No! No!"

"HICCUP!"

Just like before, Toothless started falling to the ground as the prosthetic tail fin could not open by itself. Before they could hit the ground, Hiccup managed to open the tail fin causing Toothless to take a sharp turn away from the ground.

Kaida sighed in relief, happy to see that Hiccup's invention was working. "Well at least your mate is okay." Misteria then turned her head in surprise to Kaida. Kaida saw this, "Toothless is your mate right?" Misteria shook her head. "Your brother?" The dragon nodded. "Huh..." Kaida said in surprise.

Toothless and Hiccup then flew over the pond, "Yes! Yes, we did it!"

This caused Toothless to realize that Hiccup was on his tail. Toothless then used his tail to throw Hiccup into the pond. Unfortunately, this caused the tail fin to close up and as a result, Toothless plummeted into the pond. This did not stop Hiccup to celebrate his victory.

"Hiccup are you okay?!" Kaida said as she ran over to her brother, but forgetting he was in a pond, she too fell in.

"Oh never better, Kaida, never better."

"Oh and by the way, Misteria and Toothless aren't mates, their brother and sister." Kaida told her brother.

"Okay now I feel stupid." Hiccup mumbled.


	8. The Hideous Zippleback

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber said to the teens.

Everyone was put in three groups of two; Snotlout and Tuffnut, Astrid and Ruffnut, Hiccup and Fishlegs. Each teen held onto a bucket of water as the Arena was suddenly filled with green smoke.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber said as he watched the kids from a safe distance.

The teams of two had their backs facing each other as the smoke separated them from the other teams, making them unable to see anything. Nervously, Fishlegs started stating facts about the Zippleback "Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup whispered-yelled cutting Fishlegs off.

Astrid and Ruffnut were quiet as they kept an eye out for the dragon. Snotlout and Tuffnut however did not have the same idea, "If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna-" Snotlout started to say before noticing a shadow, "There!" He and Tuffnut then threw their buckets at what they thought was the dragon only to hear two Astrid and Ruffnut's screams.

The smoke cleared revealing them, "Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut said sounding annoyed.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a Dragon." Tuffnut said to the girls.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout said before getting punched in the face by Astrid. Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuffnut causing him to fall. Suddenly, Tuffnut got pulled into the smoke. Astrid put an arm in front of Ruffnut, preventing her from going after her brother.

"Wait." She whispered. After a moment of silence, a tail swooped in from behind knocking both girls of their feet and Astrid to lose her bucket of water.

Tuffnut then came out from the smoke running, "OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" he yelled as he ran.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now." Fishlegs said nervously.

Then one of the heads of the Zippleback emerged from the smoke and zeroed in on Fishlegs. Panicking, Fishlegs threw the water at the head. The Zippleback began to bring out green gas.

"Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs said now scared. The Zippleback then blasted the green gas at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled in concern. Thankfully, Fishlegs managed to get out of there before the other Zippleback head could ignite the gas. Then the other one appeared.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled to Hiccup.

As the Zippleback raised both its' heads higher, Hiccup threw the bucket with all the strength he had. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to reach the dragon and he ended up getting himself wet. "Oh, come on!" He muttered as he held his bucket up. Then the Zippleback got him pinned, ready to fire at him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled in fear. Gobber was about to go in and help him, but then stopped. Suddenly the Zippleback started moving away from him. Gobber and the teens were shocked by this.

"BACK! BACK! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now, think about what you've done." As Hiccup got the dragon back into its cage, he took out the eel he had hidden in his vest and threw it in to the cage, making the Zippleback back into a corner in fear.

As he closed the cage, he turned back to see everyone looking back at him in complete shock. Fishlegs dropped his bucket he was holding.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see you tomorrow."

Hiccup ran out of the arena to find his sister waiting for him at the entrance, "I saw what you did there. You used the eel, didn't you?" Kaida asked as they walked away from the arena. Hiccup nodded.

"How else?"

"Well played."

"Did you see the looks on the others face?"

"I wish I did as they had their backs to me, but when Fishlegs dropped his bucket, I can only imagine what it would have been like."

"Come on, let's go to the Cove." Hiccup said. They broke into a run towards the forest.

"You know, I have a feeling that things are going to be a lot different from now on." Kaida said as they ran.


	9. Getting Better

Hiccup and Kaida have been working most of the nights to improve Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. They started by making saddles. Hiccup said it would be a good idea for Kaida to have one as well. Saying that if he was going to be riding Toothless, she should at least ride Misteria. The next morning, Hiccup and Kaida started chasing Toothless and Misteria, trying to get the saddles on them. After nearly an hour of them chasing the two dragons they got the saddles on their backs. They then went on separate test flights. Kaida learning to get use to flying on Misteria and Hiccup trying to find a way to control Toothless' tail fin. It seemed to be going well, until Hiccup and Toothless, went flying into the pond. This caused Kaida to come up with a good idea; harnesses and riding vests.

So they spent the next night making the vests with ropes attached to the saddles to make them more secure. The next day, both teens and dragons worked on their flight until Hiccup and Toothless once again crash landed in a grassy field. Kaida landed Misteria on the field and got off her back to check on Hiccup and make sure he was okay. After she finished her quick check-up, they both turned around and saw Misteria and Toothless rolling around in the grass in a pure bliss.

Kaida picked up some of the grass and sniffed it, "Smells nice." She commented. Seeing how much their dragons enjoyed the grass gave Hiccup an idea.

At the next dragon training, the teens once again had to face the Gronckle. This time Hiccup snuck in the grass which he now called 'dragon nip'. When the Gronckle charged after Hiccup, he held the dragon nip in front of him, causing the dragon to stop as its pupils widened enjoying the scent. The other teens, except Astrid, were once again impressed at how Hiccup could easily defeat the dragon. They started hanging out with Hiccup more, trying to found out how Hiccup did it.

"I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Hiccup said trying to get away nearly running into Astrid who seemed a bit suspicious.

Soon, Hiccup made it back to the Cove, where Kaida was giving Misteria a good scratch. She then scratched under the chin causing the Night Fury to instantly drop in deep sleep. Out of curiosity, Hiccup did the same with Toothless and got the same result.

"We need to take notes of all this stuff." Kaida said with her brother nodding in agreement.

Next day in the Arena, the teens were up against the blue Deadly Nadder. As the Nadder charged after Hiccup, he dropped his axe, making the Nadder stop. A battle cry made Hiccup look up and saw Astrid running towards the Nadder with her axe ready. Hiccup quickly started to scratch the Nadder under its chin, trying to find its weak spot. He found it just in time as the Nadder dropped to the ground causing Astrid to stop and look at her in shock. That night Kaida and Hiccup went to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat down on a table by themselves when suddenly they were swarmed by all the Vikings, teens and adults. All that is except for Astrid who was not happy with the turn of events.

The next day, Hiccup and Kaida brought their tools to the Cove to work on Toothless' tail fin and saddle along with Misteria's. As they were working Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless chasing a tiny spotlight being reflected from his hammer. He then moved the hammer, making the light move as well making Toothless chase after it. Kaida, who was watching this, picked her own hammer and used it to shine a light on Misteria, who started chasing it as well.

Next dragon training the teens fought against another new dragon. "Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber announced. But instead of a large dragon that the teens were expecting, a small and seemingly harmless dragon came out of the cage.

Tuffnut was happily shocked by this, "Ha! That's like the size of my-" As if it detected the insult, the Terrible Terror flew onto Tuffnut and started to bite his nose, making the other teens step back.

"AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut yelled in pain. The dragon then got off Tuffnut and started chasing a spotlight on the ground, created by Hiccup and his shield. It then moved back into the cage with Hiccup behind to close the small door, once again impressing everyone who is present except for Astrid.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid as he got up. This made Astrid glare harder as she looks at Hiccup, who had just finished locking the gate.

Angry of Hiccup and him outshining her, Astrid decided to go to the forest to train and to let out her frustrations. She then got out her axe, did a tuck and roll and was about to throw it at a tree when she stopped. Right in front of her were Hiccup and Kaida, with Hiccup carrying something in his arms. Both of them froze for a second, not expecting to run into Astrid, and then ran off. Astrid tried to follow them, but lost their trail, much to her annoyance and frustration.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Kaida made it to Cove where Hiccup was putting on the finishing touches to the Toothless' tail fin and saddle.

"What are you doing?" Kaida asked as she got on Misteria.

"I'm making a cheat sheet, so I can see which tail position does what." Hiccup said as he tied the rope onto the saddle and hopped on Toothless.

As Kaida and Misteria flew close by, Hiccup and Toothless worked out the different tail positions. It was all working out fine, until the rope snapped causing Hiccup and Toothless to fly backwards. As Hiccup got up, he noticed that his safety hook has been bent. "Oh, great. Um, Kaida? I think we got a problem here." He said nervously.

"What is it?" Kaida asked as she flew over to her brother. She turned and saw the problem he had, "Oh boy."

Late at night, back in the village, most of the people have gone to bed. Hiccup and Kaida were leaning against one of the houses, acting casual as a man walked by them.

"Hiccup. Kaida." The man greeted. The twins waved back. As soon as the man left, the twins check to make sure no one is around and then they walked ahead Hiccup pulling his harness to keep Toothless with them.

"Hiccup, I will have you know that I think this is a stupid plan. If we get caught we will be given a one-way ticket to banishment." Kaida whispered to her brother.

"Well, I didn't hear you come up with a better plan." Hiccup said as they quietly made their way to the forge. When they reached the forge Toothless stuck his head in a bucket and threw it off. This made some noises which caught the attention of Astrid who was nearby.

Inside the forge, Kaida and Hiccup work fast to fix the safety hook when suddenly a voice called out to them. "Hiccup? Kaida? Are you two in there?"

This caused the twins to freeze "Astrid." Hiccup mouthed to his sister.

"I'll go." Kaida mouthed back. She then got out of the forge and started to try and talk to Astrid. "Astrid. Hey! How's it going?" Hiccup who was overhearing this, silently face-palmed.

"I normally don't care what people do, but your brother is acting weird." Astrid said.

Just then Toothless spotted a sheep that froze at the sight of a dragon. This caused Hiccup to be pulled to the back door. Hiccup silently scolded Toothless, trying to get him to stay. Kaida heard the noise and looked at Astrid with a nervous smile.

"Well, weirder." Astrid said, looking at Kaida.

Suddenly, Hiccup was pulled out of the forge making a louder noise. Astrid heard this, "What was that?" She said as she tried to walk past Kaida and into the forge. Kaida quickly panicked and tried to stop Astrid.

"Oh that? That is properly Hiccup, urr, tripping over something, yeah, he's properly heading home now, as should you, as should I as it is extremely late." Kaida said as she started to walk away from Astrid. "So, urrr, yeah, see you around Astrid!" Kaida yelled as she ran off to her house when really she was going after Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid looked confused.


	10. First Flight

A battered ship came to the docks of Berk with its' occupants not so happy. Gobber approached the ship as the people were coming out. Once Stoick was out Gobber went up to him.

"Well, I trust you found the nest at least?" He asked with a hopeful voice..

"Not even close." Stoick said, frustrated at their failure.

"Ah. Excellent." Gobber said sarcastically.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick said.

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes." Gobber replied

Before Stoick could ask what he meant by that, some of the villagers who stayed behind walked by him congratulating him.

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"

"No one will miss those old nuisances!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Hearing that, Stoick paled and turned to Gobber "They're gone." He asked fearfully.

"Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame them? I mean the life of celebrity's very rough. They can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by their new fans." Gobber told him.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, shocked by what he was hearing.

"Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts."

Not far from Berk Hiccup and Kaida where riding Toothless and Misteria for their test drive.

"Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup said before he looked at his cheat sheet which was clipped onto his saddle. "Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four." The teens and dragons flew downwards and then through the sea stacks with perfect manoeuvres.

"Yes, it worked!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"Alright!" Kaida yelled.

Suddenly Hiccup flew Toothless into one of the sea stacks, "Sorry!" Hiccup shouted and it once again happened, "That's my fault." He apologised. Annoyed, Toothless hit him with one of his ear plates, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

"That's just sad. You have a cheat sheet in front of you, what else do you need?" Kaida called out as she and Misteria flew by her brother's side.

"Hey! I'd like to see you try controlling half of the a dragons tail fin!" Hiccup yelled before checking his cheat sheet "Position four, uh, three."

Then he and Toothless flew upwards followed by Kaida and Misteria.

"Woo-hoo! This is so cool!" Kaida shouted with amazement.

"Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..." Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, the wind blew the cheat sheet out of the clip of the saddle, making it fly above Hiccup. "CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" he yelled out as he tried to catch the cheat sheet. He caught it, but when he reached for it, his harness got unhooked from the saddle causing Hiccup and Toothless to fall.

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" Kaida yelled before she and Misteria dived down to try and save them "Hang on, guys, we're coming!"

As they were falling, Hiccup tried desperately to get back on the saddle. "Alright! You gotta angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!" He yelled as Toothless accidentally hit him with his tail fin.

"Faster Mist! Faster!" Kaida cried, hoping to get to the boys in time.

Luckily Hiccup just managed to reattach himself back to the saddle, with his cheat sheet in his mouth. Kaida and Hiccup then pulled their dragons out right at the last minute and into oncoming sea stacks. Hiccup tried to look at that the cheat sheet, but the wind was making him impossible to see it. Then sudden instinct he threw the cheat sheet away and let his instincts take over. Both he and his sister guided their dragons through the sea stacks without bumping into each other.

After they made it out of the sea stacks, it took a few minutes for the twins to realise what happened before they raised their hands up in triumph. "YEEAHHH!"

"ALRIGHT!" Hiccup and Kaida shouted. Misteria and Toothless decided to add to the celebration by firing one plasma blast each.

"Ah, come on!" Hiccup said as he and his sister flew into the fire.

Minutes later Hiccup and Kaida sat on an island with their dragon, their clothes burnt. Toothless and Misteria were happily eating their fish. The dragons the regurgitated one fish each to offer to their riders while their fishes were cooking.

"It's fine Misteria." Kaida said to her dragon.

"Uh... no thanks. I'm good." Hiccup said showing Toothless his fish.

"Well, overall I'd say we had a good first official flight." Kaida said.

"Yeah, if you ignore the near-death part." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Suddenly a group of Terrible Terrors came by, attracted to the fish. As they came closer, Toothless and Misteria gave a warning growl, protectively keeping their fishes away from the Terrors. This didn't stop the Terrible Terrors though as one of them grabbed the fish that Toothless regurgitated for Hiccup. Another Terror came and tried to snatch it away causing the two Terrors to start fighting. Toothless and Midnight looked annoyed at the sight until one of the fish caught Toothless' eye. It started to move on its then took the fish and ate it, revealing another Terrible Terror had tried to take it. Upset about losing the fish, the dragon was getting ready to fire at Toothless. But just as it opened its mouth, Toothless fire a plasma blast at its mouth, causing the dragon the fall down, then stumble away defeated.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Kaida noted.

Hiccup tossed one of his fish towards the Terrible Terror. "There you go." The dragon ate it up instantly and then went to lie down next to Hiccup. "Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

"I just wish we could do something about it." Kaida said looking at her brother.

"Like what? Tell dad?" Hiccup said sarcastically turning to his sister. Kaida then looked at him. "Oh, no, you are not think what I'm thinking." Hiccup said with his voice going up a big.

"What maybe it wont be so bad, if we just explain it to him-" Kaida was then cut off by Hiccup.

"When does dad ever listen? He never does. The only time he does listen is when we have to apologies about something we've done." He said turning away from his sister.

"The what do you suppose we do huh? What is going to happen if you are chosen tomorrow to kill the dragon?" Kaida asked her brother. Hiccup's head then shoot up realising what his sister just said. If he's chosen then he may actually have to kill one. Then an idea popped into his head.

"We could run away..." Kaida just then looked at him in shock.

"Umm what did you just say? Kaida said like he was mad.

"Kaida think about it," Hiccup said turning to his sister, "If we ran away we could finally be free. We won't have to worry about keeping Toothless and Misteria a secret anymore."

"Okay Hiccup we need to think this through," Kaida said trying to talk some sense into her brother, "how about we just wait an till tomorrow and see if you get picked. Its only down to your and Astrid, try and let her win."

"If I can..." Hiccup mumbled. The twins just stayed silent for a while. Kaida then sighed and put her hand on Misteria.

"Wanna head back?" Kaida asked her brother, who was watching Toothless eat his fish.

"Sure." The two got back on their dragons and headed back to Berk, hoping they could come up with an idea for tomorrow.


	11. The Gifts

At night Hiccup and Kaida went back to their room in the forge. Hiccup had his head on the table watching as his pencil rocked back and forth. Kaida was writing in her book about dragon stuff. They didn't notice someone entering their room until they looked up and jumped from their places.

"Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so..." Hiccup said, trying to be casual while covering the drawings he made of Toothless and Misteria. Kaida helping to before hiding her book from their father.

"I know. I came looking for you two. Mostly Hiccup though." Stoick said in a serious tone.

"You did?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"Why?" Kaida asked wearily.

"You two have been keeping secrets." Stoick said bluntly. This caused the twins to start worrying.

"We...have?" Hiccup asked, trying to play dumb.

"W-what secrets would that be?" Kaida asked as well.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"We don't know what you're..." Kaida started saying

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"Oh?" Hiccup asked, getting more and more tense.

"So, let's talk about those dragons." Stoick said.

Kaida and Hiccup just fell on the table, knocking some paper off. "Oh, Gods. Dad, we're so sorry. We were going to tell you. We just didn't know how to-" Hiccup began to explain but was then cut off by their dads' laughter. Shocked by this, the twins laughed nervously.

"You're...happy about this." Kaida stated with uncertainty. "That was unexpected."

"You're not... upset?" Hiccup asked.

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick said with joy.

This confused the twins even further. "Uh... you were?" Hiccup asked, wondering if they were on the same page.

"And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till one of you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING!" Stoick said in excitement pushing Hiccup back with an exciting punch, into Kaida. The two twin fell backwards. Kaida looked at her brother with an annoyed look.

Her father didn't notice this and continued. "You really had me going there son. All those years of the worst Vikings Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on both of you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH THOR OH ALMIGHTY!" Stoick then started to calm down and took a deep breath, "Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick said. He then sat down, eagerly waiting for his Hiccup to speak. There was an awkward pause as the twins felt uncomfortable. This is what they've always wanted, yet now they wished this wasn't happening. Yes, they still want a better relationship with their dad but not like this, not because they were using tricks to be good at dragon training. Neither of them could say anything.

"Urr dad?" Kaida said quietly.

"Yes dear?"

"Not that I am so excited for Hiccup, cause I am, but how come you didn't want me in training with him?" Kaida question.

"Oh, well its simple." Stoick said to his daughter.

"It is?" Hiccup asked his father.

Stoick nodded, "If I put you, Kaida, in with your brother then only one of you could kill the dragon. Where as if I put one of you in a time, you both will be able to, and believe me, when Hiccups passes this exam you will be next." Stoick said proudly.

"Yay..." Kaida said throwing her hands up in the air a bit.

Stoick looked at his two children when her remembered something, "Oh, I... brought Hiccup something. To keep you safe in the ring." He then handed Hiccup a horned helmet.

"Wow. Thanks." Hiccup said sincerely as he took his helmet.

"Your mother would've wanted both of you to have it. Its half of her breast plate." Hiccup and Kaida where both touching it, but when they heard where it came from they stopped. Hiccup gave a nervous laugh.

"Matching set," Stoick said patting his own helmet, "keeps her...keeps her close you know. Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

This made the twins uncomfortable again.

"Oh Kaida, I have something for you too.!" Stoick said as he grabbed his gift to his daughter.

Kaida looked at him in surprise, "Me?"

"Aye, here..." Stoick said as he gave his daughter a leather band. Kaida took it into her hands and saw it was a dark brown colour with silver stones on.

"A bracelet?" Kaida said staring down at it.

"Aye, your mother got it made for you when you where born."

"Wow." Kaida said not taking her eyes of it. Hiccup then gave a fake-yawn hope to not have another awkward silence."We should really get to bed."

"Yeah, your right. You can't go into the Arena half-asleep." Kaida said, catching on to what her brother was doing.

Stoick realizing they were right started getting up to leave, "Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house." He said awkwardly as he stumbled on a few things on his way out.

"Yeah, good talk. We should definitely to this again." Hiccup said.

"Okay, don't stay up late either of you." With that he left.

The moment he left the room Hiccup and Kaida let out a big sigh, "Urrr I feel so guilty." Kaida said sitting down.

"Tell me about it." Hiccup said to his sister as he gathered up the pictures of Toothless and Misteria.

"What are we going to do? Dad is going to be at the arena tomorrow, and your going  
to be picked if you play and you have been." Kaida said, pointing out everything Hiccup did not want to hear.

"I know Kaida," Hiccup said raising his voice slightly. "I know."

"So what are you going to do?" Kaida asked her brother.

"Urrr, sleep it off?"

"That's your solution to almost everything."


	12. Found Out

Chapter 12: Secret Revealed  
The next day, the Arena was filled with all the Viking from the village, all there to see Hiccup and Astrid battle it out to decide who will get chosen to kill the dragon for the Final Exam.

On the ground were barriers set up as a Gronckle roamed around, looking for targets. Hiding behind one of those barriers was Hiccup, who was then joined by Astrid. As Hiccup tried to move away, Astrid held his shield down, " Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing."Astrid said firmly, before running off.

"Good. Please, by all means." Hiccup said sincerely as he got up. He looked to the side to and saw his sister and his father watching him. Stoick had a smile on his face. Hiccup held his axe and shield up, trying to show his was 'excited'. Unbeknownst to him, the Gronckle spotted him and started flying towards him. Kaida saw this and tried to distract her father from watching Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Astrid switched from barrier to barrier, determine to beat Hiccup. "This time! This time, for sure!" She said to herself. She then gave a battle cry and charged after the Gronkle, only to find it on the ground were Hiccup had already 'defeated' it.

Astrid then lost it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" She yelled as she threw her axe around in anger.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick said, shushing the crowd.

"So, later." Hiccup said, trying to leave, but he was stopped by Gobber.

"Not so fast." He said

"I'm actually kinda late for-" He was then cut off by Astrid who held her axe close to Hiccups' neck.

"What?! Late for what, exactly?!" Astrid said, angry at yet another defeat.

"Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided." Stoick announced giving space for Gothi, the village elder.

Gobber raised his hand pointing to Astrid, who had a hopeful smile on her face. Gothi shook her to say no. The crowed then went, "Ohhhh". Gobber then raised his hook above Hiccups' head and Gothi nodded. The crowd burst into applause. Hiccup was chosen.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber exclaimed, congratulating his apprentice.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" Stoick said proudly. Kaida too was jumping about, "Yes Hiccup you did it!" She said 'excitedly'.

The teens apart from Astrid, who was NOT happy, came and hoisted him on Fishlegs' shoulders.

"Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

xxxx

"... LEAVING! We're leaving. All of us. Let's pack up. Looks like the four of us are taking a little vacation, forever." Hiccup called to Toothless and Misteria as he and Kaida walked in the Cove carrying a basket.

"Looks like we're running away after all." Kaida said.

"Yep you were right I guess." Hiccup said as he set his basket near a boulder and got down to check everything inside it. A shring sound caused him to look up and see Astrid sit on top of the boulders, sharpening her axe with a stone.

"Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound casual. This caused Kaida to turn around and see Astrid as well, causing her to panic.

Astrid stopped sharpening her axe and turned to the twins, "I want to know what's going on." She got off the boulder and walked closer to them. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you guys training with someone?" She asked, causing the two in question to stutter nervously.

"Uh... training?" Kaida said, panicking.

"It better not involve these!" Astrid said, gesturing to the riding vest Hiccup was wearing.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh..." Hiccup tried to explain, but then a sound from behind them caught Astrid's attention and she started moving towards it to investigate.

Kaida then stepped in front of Astrid, trying to stop her. "You're right! You're right. We're through with the lies. We've been making... outfits."

Hiccup then continued from his sister, "So, you got us. It's time everyone knew. Drag us back. Go ahead. Here we go." He then took her hand, which Astrid bends his arm back painfully causing Hiccup to fall. "OW! Why would you do that?!"

"That's for the lies." Astrid said before pushing Kaida to the ground, "That's for the secrets, She then dropping her axe making the handle bounce on Hiccups' stomach before catching. "And THAT'S...for everything else."

Before anyone could say anything, Toothless and Misteria decided to make their presence known to Astrid, angry at her for attacking Hiccup and Kaida.

Seeing them made Astrid gasp, "Get down!" she said pushing Hiccup, who was starting to get up, back to the ground. Toothless saw this as an attack towards Hiccup, started charging towards her with Misteria right behind him.

"RUN! RUN!" Astrid yelled to the twins as she got up and got her axe ready. Before she could swing, Hiccup got up and snatched the axe out of her hands while Kaida came in front of the two dragons to calm them down. "Guys, settle down! It's okay. Hiccup and I are fine. We're not hurt."

"It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend." Hiccup added. He then turned to Astrid "You just scared them." He told her.

"I scared them?!" Astrid yelled incredulously. "Who is "them"?" she asked in a low voice with her eyes narrowed.

When neither of them could come up with an excuse, Kaida spoke up, "Astrid, Misteria, Misteria, Astrid."

Hiccup then spoke, "Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid." He introduced. The two Night Furies then hissed Astrid. Astrid gave them a look of disgust and ran away from them, towards the village.

"Da, da, da! We're dead." Hiccup stated.

Glad that Astrid had left, Toothless and Misteria gave shrugs and started to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you two think you're going?!" Kaida asked to the dragons.

"Get back here guys!" Hiccup called out.

Astrid ran through the forest as fast as she could, turning around to make sure the Haddock twins weren't following her, when suddenly she was grabbed and lifted of the ground.

"Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!" she yelled as she saw the view of the ground. Toothless then flew her on top of a tall tree, making her hang on to a branch before settling on top of it. Kaida and Misteria flew and landed on another tree next to them.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!" Astrid yelled.

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Kaida said.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING either of you have to say!" Astrid shouted.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Astrid." He offered extending his hand for her to take. Realizing Hiccup was the only was to get back to the ground safely Astrid got on Toothless' saddle, pushing Hiccups' hand away. Toothless gave a growl, warning the girl not to do anything to harm to him.

"Now, get me down." Astrid ordered once she was finally on the saddle.

Hiccup then told Toothless, "Toothless, down. Gently." Toothless started to slowly spread his wings. Hiccup turned to Astrid, "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Kaida saw the look on Toothless' face and tried to warn Hiccup.

"Urrr, Hiccup?" But it was too late. Toothless shot into the air, With Astrid's cries in the air.

"WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this." Hiccup yelled as Astrid screamed, completely frightened, trying to hang on.

Toothless then took a plunge towards the ocean. "Oh, no..." Hiccup muttered, realising what Toothless was going to do next. Toothless kept diving in and out of the ocean. "Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!"

Kaida watched the scene in front of her with Misteria. "Oh man, I am so happy Hiccup has her and I don't."

Toothless then flew up and started spinning in the air, terrifying Astrid even further, "And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Having had enough, Astrid breathed out, "Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" She begged, burying her face behind Hiccups back.

Once Toothless heard the apologue he stopped spinning and flew upwards, towards the clouds were Kaida and Misteria were flying. When Astrid opened her eyes and looked up, she was amazed by the sight.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. They are amazing." Astrid admitted, looking at both Toothless and Misteria and patted Toothless.

"So, what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a..." She then whispered in his ear so that Misteria and Toothless wouldn't listen. "...kill a dragon."

This reminded the twins of what was happening before this event. "Don't remind me." Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup we need to figure something out. Are you really going to go through with it?" Kaida asked.

When Hiccup was about to answer, without warning the two dragons suddenly turned to another direction.


	13. Dragon's Nest

"Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?"

"Misteria, what's wrong girl?" Kaida asked her dragon.

The three of them then looked up and saw other dragons flying alongside them. A Hideous Zippleback had noticed the teens on the two Night Furies, but did nothing as they continued on their path. "Get down!" Hiccup whispered and they ducked, avoiding the dragons flying above them.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup said.

"Misteria come on! We have to turn back!" Kaida shout-whispered to Misteria, but she still didn't turn and continued on her path with Toothless.

The reached an island with a huge mountain in the centre. They followed the other dragons towards a passageway. After seeing millions of dragons gather there, they knew where they were.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kaida asked her eyes wide.

"What our dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup commented in disbelief.

Toothless and Misteria quickly took the teens on a ledge where they then watched as the other dragons started dropping their food in a seemingly empty hole.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid noted.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kaida said asked, trying to figure out an explanation.

They continued to watch as a Gronckle suddenly came near the pit, only to regurgitate a tiny fish. A loud roar suddenly shook the mountain as the Gronckle was eaten by a large head that appeared from below. The three teens froze in shock and fear.

"What is that?" Astrid whispered. To say she was terrified now was an understatement.

"Misteria, get us out of here!" Kaida urged.

"Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!" Hiccup told his dragon.

But it was too late as the giant dragon saw the teens and the dragons and went to eat them. Luckily Toothless and Misteria flew out of there just in time, flying through the opening above.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them." Astrid said, putting two and two together. As soon as they landed back in the Cove, Astrid jumped off Toothless and started running towards the village. "Come on, guys! Let's find your dad." Astrid called out.

"No!" Kaida shouted.

"No! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless and Misteria. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup explained.

"As soon as they find out we befriended a dragon, we done." Kaida added.

"Hiccup, Kaida, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you two want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragons?! Are you two serious?!" Astrid asked in disbelief.

The twins looked her in the eyes and answered in a firm voice "Yes." This caught Astrid completely off guard. She was not expecting this at all.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" She asked. Kaida turned to her brother, hoping he would have an answer.

Thinking about it, Hiccup spoke up, "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." He said.

"Okay." Astrid then punched him on his shoulder. "That's for kidnapping me." Rubbing his shoulder, Hiccup turned to his sister who was with Toothless, who was drinking water by the pond with Misteria. Then, to Hiccups' surprise, Astrid gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for... everything else." She said shyly before running off.

Dazed by the kiss, Hiccup turned to see that Kaida, Toothless and Misteria came over to him and were now staring at him. "W-what are you three looking at?" He stuttered.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do, really?" Kaida asked her brother with a serious tone.

"I don't know. I can think of something, but its stupid." Hiccup said to his sister.

"What is it?"

"Train the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village."


	14. The Final Exam

Chapter 14: The Final Exam  
The day Hiccup and Kaida dreaded came. It was the day of Hiccups' Final Exam where he will have to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Everyone was gathered at the Arena, cheering and shouting Hiccups' name as Stoick gave his speech.

"Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to the best in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" He yelled in joy as the crowd continued to cheer.

Inside the Arena near the gate, Kaida and Hiccup were listening to the speech, Hiccup growing more nervous as the speech went on. Astrid then appeared behind Hiccup and Kaida.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup said, watching Stoick take his seat.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this. I have to try" Hiccup said. "Guys, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless and Misteria."

"Hiccup you know I wouldn't let anything happen to them." Kaida said as she threw her arms around him. Hiccup too put his arms round her. After about a minute of hugging Astrid then replied to Hiccup.

"Don' worry I will to, just... promise us it won't go wrong." Astrid said.

Hiccup didn't reply as Gobber came up to Hiccup, "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." Gobber then went to join Stoick in the stands. As Hiccup entered, the Vikings cheered even louder. Hiccup walked towards the weapon rack and picked a shield and a dagger.

"Hmm. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said to Gobber.

Hiccup then called out, "I'm ready."

The lock to the gate lifted up. Then seconds later the gate burst opened and out came the Monstrous Nightmare who who had coated itself with flames and roared as it left its' cage. The dragon climbed out from the ceiling, shooting fire at the other Vikings who managed to dodge them. It then set its sights on Hiccup. It dropped down from the ceiling and inched closer and closer to Hiccup. Hiccup took a deep breath. He then threw away his shield and his dagger, leaving everyone but Kaida and Astrid confused.

"What is he doing?" Stoick mumbled.

"It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup said, trying to calm down the Monstrous Nightmare. He then took off his helmet and threw it away. "I'm not one of them."

This caused the villagers, except for Astrid and Kaida, to gasp in shock.

"Stop the fight." Stoick said, not believing what he was seeing.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup said, reaching his hand towards the dragon.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled with rage. He banged his hammer against the rails and suddenly the Monstrous Nightmare started panicking. It started attacking Hiccup. Hiccup screamed and started running, trying to avoid getting burned by the dragon.

"Out off my way!" Stoick said as he pushed the villages near him aside.

"Hiccup!" Kaida and Astrid yelled. Astrid then found an axe on the wall and used it to wedge the gate open enough for her and Kaida to get in and help Hiccup. Once they were in Astrid went over to the pile off weapons and grabbed an hammer. She threw it at the dragons face, making it now going after her. Kaida then quickly ran over to her brother.

Stoick made his way towards the entrance and opened the gate, allowing the teens to escape. "This way!" he shouted. Astrid managed to get out just in time but Kaida and Hiccup weren't so lucky as the Monstrous Nightmare fired near the entrance, preventing either of them from escaping. The dragon then pounce on them, trapping them with its claws. Before it could blast either of them though, two roars filled the Arena as the villagers looked towards the source.

"Night Furies!" Gobber yelled.

Toothless and Misteria flew into the Arena, ignoring the shouts from the other Vikings and attacked the Monstrous Nightmare. After about a minute of fighting they were able to get the dragon away from Hiccup and Kaida and made it retreat back into the cage. But then the village vikings started to come into the arena.

"Okay, Toothless go. Get out of here!" He begged, trying to push Toothless to go.

"Misteria, get out of here to please." Kaida pleaded.

But the two dragons refused. The village vikings charged in the Arena and tried to attack the Night Furies, but Misteria and Toothless fought back. Stoick then charged in the Arena towards the dragons.

"Stoick, no!" Astrid shouted, but it was no use.

"Dad wait!" Kaida cried.

"Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouted. It was too late. Toothless ran towards him and attacked while Kaida managed to hold Misteria back. After a brief struggle, Toothless had Stoick pinned to the ground, and to the twins horror, was preparing to fire a plasma blast.

"Toothless! STOP!"

"NOOOOO!" The Haddock twins yelled. That stopped Toothless. He looked up to the twins in confusion, when he suddenly got tackle by the other Vikings. Misteria rushed to help him, but she too got tackled.

Hiccup and Kaida tried to get to their dragons but Astrid held them back, knowing it's only going to make things worse.

Stoick got up and saw the two dragons being tied by the Vikings while his two children were trying to help their enemies. "Put it with the others!" He commanded.

Minutes later the doors to the Great Hall opened and Hiccup and Kaida were shoved inside.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick ranted, angered by what he saw.

"Dad-" Hiccup tried to explain.

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up." Hiccup said.

"We didn't think this was going to happen like this!" Kaida said.

"So everything you did in the ring Hiccup, a trick? A lie?"

"I screwed up. We should have told you before now. Take this out on us, be mad at us, but please... just don't hurt Kaida, Toothless or Misteria."

"Those dragon?" Stoick shouted in disbelief "That's what you're your worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!"

"They were just protecting us! They're not dangerous."

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!"

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Kaida yelled to her father.

"They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-"

"Their island?" Stoick asked causing the twins to freeze. "So you two have been to the nest."

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"How did you two find it?!" Stoick demanded.

"No... We didn't. Toothless and Misteria did. Only a dragon can find the island." Stoick stopped looking at them, and Hiccup and Kaida saw the look in their fathers eyes. They knew what he was planning to do.

"Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad. It's not what you think!" Hiccup said desperately as Stoick moved towards the door.

"You don't know what your up against, its like nothing you've ever seen!" Kaida warned, getting in front of her father to try and stop him, but it was no use. Stoick pushed them aside and started to walk to the door.

"Dad, please. We promise you that you can't win this one! No. Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO US?!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing on to his fathers' arm. Stoick shook him off, throwing him back. Kaida went to her brother to see if he was okay.

"You two have thrown your lot in with them." Stoick said in a low voice causing them to stop and look at him, "You're not Vikings. You're not my children." He said said before walking to the door and slamming it behind him, leaving the twins speechless.

"READY THE SHIPS!" He shouted. Once he was outside the Great Hall, Stoick stopped and let everything sink in as he realized what he just did. But he didn't care and walked forward. They have a battle to prepare for.


	15. The Plan

Chapter 15: The Plan  
At the docks, the all the Vikings gathered every weapon they have and threw them on the ships. Toothless and Misteria were bound to chains, unable to break free, and were pulled onto one of the ships. Hiccup and Kaida could only watch helplessly from one of the cliffs.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." Stoick ordered. He looked up and saw Kaida and Hiccup looking at him. He ignored them and started to walk onto the ship. He stopped where Misteria and Toothless were and leaned towards them. "Lead us home, Devils." He said in a low voice glaring at them which they returned.

Hiccup and Kaida watched as the ships disappeared. They stayed there even after the ships were long gone and Astrid joined them.

"It's a mess. You two must feel horrible. You both have lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best dragon friends..." Astrid stated.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said in a low voice.

"Why couldn't we have killed those dragons when Hiccup and I found them in the woods? It would have been better for everyone." Kaida said sadly, remembering that day in the forest.

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?" She asked Hiccup and Kaida.

"I don't know. I couldn't." Hiccup said, not looking at her.

"That's not an answer."Astrid stated.

Hiccup started getting annoyed, "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?!"

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now." Astrid answered calmly.

"Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said "wouldn't" that time." Astrid pointed out.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup ranted, turning his back to the girls. He just felt hopeless now.

"You both were the first to ride ones, though." That brought the twins out of their depressions as they remembered all the discoveries they made in the past month and the fact that they managed to restore a dragons' flight. They wouldn't have achieved those things if they weren't so different from everyone. "So...?"

"...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." Hiccup answered, looking at Astrid. The three of them then stared out at the direction that the ships went.

"And what about you Kaida, why would you kill him, or you dragon?" Astrid asked Kaida.

"Seeing how scared Toothless was, it reminded me of myself a bit, but when Misteria attacked me, I saw the look in her eyes. She was protecting her brother. I look at her and I saw myself as well. She was protecting her brother, like I try and protect Hiccup." Kaida said looking as serious as Hiccup was.

"I bet Toothless is really frightened now, and Misteria really want to protect him. What are you two going to do about it?" Astrid asked.

Kaida shrugged. "Eh, probably something stupid."

"Good. But you've already done that." Astrid said.

An idea then came to the twins mind. One glance exchanged, they knew they have the same plan in mind.

"Then something crazy!" Hiccup said.

"That's more like it!" Astrid said watching the two run off. She then went to join them.

xxxx

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." Stoick ordered as the ships went into the fog.

Gobber then approached Stoick nervously "Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?"

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick said with a cold expression.

"Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple." Gobber muttered. Suddenly Toothless and Misteria caught Stoicks' attention. They were moving. "Shhh." He observed the two dragons for second before moving to the back of the ship. He grabbed the thing that guides the ship. Toothless and Misteria then turned their heads left, making Stoick steer the boat left as well. He started following directions based on where the dragons turned their heads to get to the Nest.

Back in the Arena on Berk, Kaida and Hiccup were about to open one of the cages when a familiar voice made them turn around.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs advised.

In front of the Haddock twins was not only Astrid but also Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Tuffnut then walked over to the twins. "You two were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly 's me."

"I love this plan!" Snotlout said enthusiastically, pushing Tuffnut aside.

"We didn't..." Hiccup started to say before Ruffnut cut in.

"You two are crazy!" She then leaned towards Hiccup and whispered. "I like that."

To his relief, Astrid pulled Ruffnut aside by her helmet. "So? What is the plan?" She asked. Hiccup and Kaida smiled.

Back to the Viking warriors, the ships were getting closer and closer to the Nest as it passed a wrecked ship.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went." Gobber commented.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick ordered, as they nearly reached the island. Once they got there, the chief was the first to jump off and survey the land. "We're here."

At the Arena the teens watched as Hiccup guided the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cage with his hand near the dragons' snout. Snotlout, however, was feeling a bit uneasy picked up a broken spear from the ground. Luckily, Astrid caught him in time.

"Uh-uh." She said, hitting him on the shoulder. He dropped it.

Hiccup then brought the dragon closer to Snotlout and took his hand. Snotlout started to panic. "Wait! What are you...?!"

"Relax. It's okay... it's okay." Hiccup said.

"Don't panic, Snotlout. If you freak out, he will freak out." Kaida said pointing to the dragon.

Hiccup slowly moved Snotlout's hand towards the snout of the dragon, causing it to purr. Snotlout the started to laugh in amazement but, when Hiccup moved away from him, he started to get worried again. "Where are you going?!"

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." Hiccup said holding up some rope.

The teens turned around and saw that the rest of the dragons were out of their cages. Deadly Nadders, the Gronckle and the Hideous Zippleback.


	16. The Final Battle

Chapter 16: The Final Battle Part 1  
"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose." Stoick said showing them the picture he drew in the sand.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras". Gobber said.

Stoick ignored that and continued "No matter how this ends, it ends today." He then raised his right arm and gave the signal. At that signal, the Vikings used one of the catapults to launch a boulder at the mountains, creating an entrance. Stoick then approached the entrance, while the others stayed in their positions. The Vikings then fired a flaming boulder into the entrance, revealing thousands of dragons hidden in the cave. Stoick gave a battle roar and charged into the mountains. The dragons, immediately flew out. The warriors raised their weapons high and prepared to fight. But to their surprise, none of the dragons fought back. All the dragons just flew passed them and away from the island.

"Is that it?" Gobber wondered.

"We've done it!" A Viking yelled. The other warriors cheered.

Stoick, however, didn't think that. It was too easy. He looked at where Toothless and Misteria were and saw that they were backing away in fear. Stoick then knew something was wrong. "This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!"

The other warriors stopped their celebration and went back to their positions. Suddenly, a thunderous roar was heard, alarming the warriors as they never heard anything like it.

"Get clear!" Stoick yelled as he moved away from the entrance.

The entrance of the mountain started to break further apart as the same gigantic dragon that Hiccup, Kaida and Astrid have seen came out and into view.

"Beard of Thor... what is that?" Gobber shouted, looking at the size of the dragon.

"Odin, help us." Stoick muttered. "Catapults!" he then shouted, hoping it will have some effect.

But that hope was lost when the boulders launched didn't even scratch the enormous dragon. The dragon blasted fire at the catapults in retaliation.

"Get to the ships!" One of the Vikings shouted.

"No! NO!" Stoick yelled trying to stop dragon then blasted at the ships preventing anyone from leaving the island. "Smart, that one." Gobber commented.

"I was a fool." He turned to Spitelout, "Lead the men to the far side of the island."

Spitelout nodded, "Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!"

"Gobber, go with the men." Stoick ordered.

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber said.  
Stoick turned to Gobber, "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt."

Before Stoick could run off, Gobber grabbed his hand, "Then I can double that time." He said.

Stoick nodded in understanding and then called to the giant dragon, "HERE!"

"NO, HERE!" Gobber shouted and both of them ran off towards the dragon.

Stoick grabbed one of the sharp wooden weapons from the ground and threw it at dragon to get its' attention, "Come on! Bite me!" Gobber shouted.

"No, me!" Stoick yelled.

Before the dragon could decide, a suddenly blast came from the left side of its' head. Then 4 dragons appeared with the teens on their backs.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" A Hiccup called out making.

Hiccup, Astrid and Kaida were ahead of the group on the Deadly Nadder with Hiccup in control, Snotlout was behind on the Monstrous Nightmare, while Fishlegs was on the Gronckle. This left the Thorston twins on the Hideous Zippleback with Ruffnut on the left head and Tuffnut on the right head.

"LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!" Tuffnut called out to the stunned Vikings below them.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup shouted and the others followed.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!" Gobber commented to Stoick. Stoick only nodded, completely speechless.

"Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccup ordered as the eight if them and their dragons flew in a circle.

"Okay! Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs noted, observing the beast.

"Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!" Hiccup ordered.

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut said happily.

Tuffnut did not agree with that "Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?" To prove his point, Tuffnut dangled upside down from the Zipplebacks' neck making annoying sounds.

"Just do what I told you! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Hiccup commanded before he steered the Nadder away from the group.

"Good luck, guys!" Kaida called out as Astrid gave them a salute.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout shouted.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew the Zippleback right in front of the giant dragon's large face and started shouting insults at it as they flew by.

"Troll!"

"Butt-Elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

The huge dragon fired a blast at the Thorston twins, which they managed to dodge in time.

Near the head of the dragon, Fishlegs and Snotlout were on either side of the dragons head. Noticing the small eyes looking at him, Fishlegs started getting a little nervous, "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot! "

Meanwhile, Kaida, Hiccup and Astrid flew above the burning boat, desperately searching for Misteria and Toothless. Then they heard the Night Furies cry.

"There!" Hiccup said, pointing to one of the boats. He took the Nadder towards the boat and along with his sister, jumped off the dragon and onto the burning boat.

"Go help the others!" Hiccup told Astrid. Astrid then guided the Nadder away from the burning boat.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you two out of there." Kaida said to the two Night Furies.

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." The twins took of the muzzles and started working on breaking the chains open.

Back at the head of the dragon, Snotlout and Fishlegs were banging their hammers against their shields and it look liked it had the desired effects.

"Yeah! It's working!" Fishlegs yelled.

Unfortunately for Fishlegs and Snotlout, their plan was working too well that it started affecting the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. This caused Snotlout to be thrown of his dragon and onto the giant dragons head.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle. SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!" Fishlegs yelled throwing his hammer to Snotlout, who caught it, just before he and the Gronckle fell.

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs shouted as they hit the ground. But he spoke too soon as the Gronckle then rolled on top of him. "Less okay..."

Fishlegs then tried get out from under his dragon and scurry away to avoided getting stomped on by the large dragon.

"I can't miss!" Snotlout, who was still on the dragons' head, exclaimed. He then started hitting the monster in the eyes with the hammer Fishlegs threw to him. "What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?"

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid yelled as she flew by with the Deadly Nadder.

That got Snotlout distracted for a second as the beast then roared and threw him in the air. He dropped his hammer, but he still managed to hang on the horns on the beasts' head "Whoa!" He said as he watched the hammer fall a great height towards the ground.

Back on the boat, the Haddock twins were still trying to break the chains loose, but were unsuccessful. Suddenly the dragon's tail smashed the boat, causing the twins and the two dragons to fall into the ocean. Hiccup and Kaida swam towards Toothless and Misteria and desperately tried to pull on the chains. The twins started to lose consciousness when two hands suddenly grabbed them and pulled them out of the water. Above water, Stoick gasped for air as he pulled Hiccup and Kaida back to shore. On shore, the twins regained enough consciousness to see Stoick dive back in the ocean.

"Dad?"

"What?"

Stoick swam towards Misteria and Toothless causing the two dragons to open their eyes to see the chief. After staring for a second, the chief broke the chains, setting the two Night Furies free. The dragons then shot out of the water, with Toothless carrying Stoick out by his claws. The dragons shook off the water and gestured to the gigantic dragon. It was clear what they were trying to say.

"You got it, bud." Hiccup said.

"Let's do this." Kaida agreed.

They got on the saddles and were getting ready to go, when Stoick stopped both of them "Hiccup. Kaida, I'm sorry... for- for everything."

"Yeah, we are too." Hiccup replied.

"We shouldn't have lied to you." Kaida said.

"You two don't have to go up there." Stoick said.

"We're Vikings." Kaida said to her father

"It's an occupational hazard." The Hiccup finished of.

Recognizing his own words, Stoick said taking Hiccup and Kaida's hand into his own, "I'm proud to call you two my children."

The twins' faces lit up from hearing this. "Thanks, Dad."

With hope, they then flew high in the sky. Stoick watched them, feeling pride for his children and worried for their lives.


	17. The Battle Of Dragons

Chapter 17: The Final Battle Part 2

"They're up!" Astrid shouted as soon as she saw the two Night Furies soar high in the sky. "Get Snotlout out of there!" Astrid ordered the Thorston twins.

"I'm on it!" They both said in unison. The twins then started to argue on who would rescue Snotlout even though they were on the same dragon.

"I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you." Tuffnut said, shoving his sister.

"Hey! Let me drive!" Ruffnut retorted, shoving back.

Snotlout saw the Zippleback coming and started running towards it. He jumped and was caught in between the necks of the Zippleback.

"I can't believe that worked!" Snotlout shouted, relieved that it did. He, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flew safely away from the giant dragon. Astrid, however, wasn't so lucky as the dragon started sucking her and the Nadder into its' mouth. Suddenly a high pitched sound filled the air. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Night Furies!" A Viking shouted.

"Get down!" Gobber yelled.

Before the dragon could capture Astrid and the Nadder, a plasma blast came out of nowhere and hit its' face. The impact of the blasts caused Astrid to fall off her dragon towards the ground. Fortunately for her, she was saved by one of the Night Furies that caught her by her foot.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless looked down at Astrid and gave her a gummy smile, which she returned.

"He got her." Kaida said as she and Misteria flew alongside them. Toothless then tossed Astrid to grab her shoulders before taking her to the ground. As soon as she was placed on the ground, she watched as the two teens and two dragons flew off to face the monster. "Go." She whispered.

"You ready, sis?" Hiccup asked her.

"Let's end this." Kaida answered with determination.

As they flew towards the vast dragons, Hiccup noticed the wings and got an idea. "That thing has wings!"

"Okay guys; let's see if it can use them!" Kaida shouted.

Misteria and Toothless flew towards the dragon at fast speed, firing a plasma blast each at its' face.

"Do you think that did it?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon then started to spread its' wings and fly, chasing after them.

"Well, she can fly." Kaida said looking at her brother.

Everyone else watched in awe as the Haddock twins and the two Night Furies flew across with fast speed. They quickly started to worry as they watched the giant dragon flew after them.

Kaida then looked up at the clouds and got an idea. "Hiccup!" She called to her brother. When she got his attention, she jerked her head upwards to the clouds. Understanding what his sister was trying to tell him, Hiccup turned to Toothless "Okay, Toothless, time to disappear."

The two dragons then flew upwards towards the clouds, with the beast chasing after it. The massive dragon then shot flames at them, which they managed to avoid in time. It stopped as it realised that the two dragons and two humans were nowhere to be seen. This gave the four of them an advantage as they fired plasma blast after plasma blast towards the beasts' wings. Annoyed, the large dragon started firing everywhere in the clouds. Misteria and Kaida managed to avoid it but unfortunately for Toothless and Hiccup, the formers' prosthetic tail fin caught fire.

"Hiccup the tail!" Kaida shouted, alerting her brother to the flaming tail fin.

"Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works."

Understanding what he meant, Kaida guided Misteria to fly alongside Toothless as they flew downwards. As they flew downwards, Hiccup and Kaida could feel the dragon getting closer and closer to them. It opened its' mouth, getting ready to blast them.

"Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup encouraged.

"Hold, Mist."

"Hold, Toothless."

When the twins heard a hissing sound from the beast, they knew it was time. "NOW!"

In a second, Misteria and Toothless spun backwards and shot one plasma blast each into the dragons' mouth, causing it to catch fire inside its' body. It tried to spread its' wings, but it was no use because of the holes made from the previous blasts.

Toothless and Misteria flew their riders away from its' mouth and upwards as the giant dragon fell to its' death. It hit the ground causing a huge explosion. The dragon was killed. But it wasn't over. Hiccup and Kaida and the Night Furies still had to get away from the explosion. Kaida and Midnight flew ahead while Hiccup and Toothless were doing their best to keep up. But that task proved to be difficult for the boys as Toothless' burnt prosthetic tail was now gone. Suddenly the dragon's large tail came forward, about to hit them.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaida screamed as she and Misteria narrowly avoided getting hit by the tail.

Because the prosthetic tail fin is now gone, there was no way Hiccup and Toothless could avoid the bludgeon-like tail. "No." Hiccup said fearfully as the tail came closer. "NO!" Suddenly his vision became black as he was knocked out cold off the saddle and into the blast. Toothless spun around and after seeing Hiccup fall into the fire, he gave a roar and used all the strength he had to dive in after him.

"HICCUP!" Kaida cried out as she watched her brother fall, with Toothless flying after him. She urged Misteria to go after them, which they did, but what they didn't realise was that the tail was falling behind them. It soon hit Kaida and Misteria. Kaida fell unconscious. Misteria saw this and went flying after her.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Stoick started looking for his children. "Kaida?! Hiccup?!"

He then saw a dark figure in the smock. It had the outlining of a Night Fury. He saw saw something lying next to it. Getting a closer look he could see who it was.

"Kaida!" He yelled, running to her as fast as he could. Once he reached her he lifted her up and started shaking her. Suddenly she started to cough and gasp for air. She moved her hand to her side. "Oh, Kaida! I'm so glad you are okay." Stoick said going to hug her, but she cried out in pain for a second. He looked down and saw that where her hand was it was bleeding. He couldn't see how bad it was as Misteria was in the way. There was blood there too, but couldn't tell whether it was Kaida's or Misteria's. "We need to get that checked out. Where's Hiccup?"

"Hiccup and Toothless... they got hit by the tail. Hiccup fell of Toothless and Toothless lost his tail fin so he couldn't-" She couldn't finish that sentence and she started to let her tears fall.

"They have to be around here somewhere. We have to keep looking!" Stoick yelled. "Hiccup? Hiccup! Son!" He then saw a figure lying down in the distance and his heart skipped a beat. "Hiccup." Stoick whispered as he ran towards the figure. Kaida leaned against Misteria, so she could see where her father was going.

As he got closer it became clear that the figure was an unconscious-  
"Toothless." Kaida whispered. Stoick saw that the saddle and the prosthetic tail fin were completely burnt. He collapsed onto the floor. Seeing this Kaida couldn't hid anymore of her tears as she started crying, turning away from Toothless and burying her face into Misteria's scales.

"Oh, son... I did this..." Stoick whispered as he got on his knees.

Behind Stoick, the Vikings started to come into view. Astrid and Gobber pushed through the crowd but stopped when they saw the chief with his head down and Kaida crying.

Astrid saw the scene in front of her and knew what had happened. Her eyes started filling up with tears.

Toothless started coming back into consciousness and saw the mourning Vikings. "I'm so-I'm so sorry." Stoick whispered not only to Toothless. Realising that they were grieving over Hiccup, Toothless started to unwrap his wings which were previously wrapped firmly around him. Under his wings was...Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, causing Kaida to turn around.

Stoick brought his son in his arms and took off his helmet to check for a heartbeat. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!" He announced.

The Vikings started cheering and were joined by some of the dragons who came back. Kaida started crying again but this time it was tears of joy. She ran over to Toothless, trying not to hurt herself, and gave him a hug. Misteria then came to her brother and nuzzled him while Stoick held Hiccups' head with one hand and gently put his other hand on Toothless.

"Thank you... for saving my son." Stoick said.

Gobber then approached them and took a look at Hiccup "Well, you know... most of him."


	18. A New Beginning

A week has passed and Hiccup was still in a coma with no signs of waking up, until now. He was started to move slightly. Toothless, who noticed, started to sniff him a bit. It wasn't an till Hiccup opened his eyes, Toothless started to nudge him.

"Oh, hey, Toothless." Hiccup muttered weakly. Toothless continued to nudge him, "I'm happy to see you too, buddy." Then Toothless pressed his paw on Hiccup stomach, making Hiccup jerk up immediately. "OW! What-"

Hiccup then took in his surroundings and realised where he was. "I'm in my house." Then he saw Toothless "You're in my house. Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Where's Kaida?"

The Night Furry started jumping around excitedly knocking things over, to Hiccups' dismay.

"Aw bud, okay, okay," Toothless then got on the rafters above, "no, Toothless! Aw, come on..." He moved to get out of his bed, but stopped when he noticed that something felt different. He removed his blanket and froze in shock by what he saw. Toothless then jumped down of the raft and walked up to Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly got out of bed, placing his real foot and prosthetic foot on the ground. Toothless started sniffing his fake leg. Hiccup looked at Toothless with shock on his face, almost like he was about to break down, but instead a took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly tried to walk. As soon as he made the second step, he fell. Luckily, Toothless caught him and offered his head for support. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said smiling.

"Hiccup!" A voice behind him shouted. Hiccup turned around and saw Kaida on the stairs with Misteria behind ran down the stair and into her brother arms.

"Kaida, what happened to you?" Hiccup asked as he let go of his sister. They looked down at Kaida's stomach and saw a bandage round it.

"Oh, I'm not to sure what happened, but I ended up getting injured, there was a deep cut, I have no idea how it happened. Misteria got injured to for some reason." Kaida explained.

"But your okay though?" Hiccup asked his sister with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine but Hiccup, what are you doing up, you should be resting." Kaida said to her brother.

"Come on Kaida you should know me by now, when ever I fall, I get back up." Hiccup said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kaida said with a sigh.

"Good, now that we've got that sorted, I'm going to sat hi to dad." Hiccup said as he walked to the door, with Toothless' help.

"Urr, Hiccup there's something you should know." Kaida said trying to stop him.

Before Hiccup could ask his sister why, he opened the door and saw a Monstrous Nightmare right in front of him. He immediately slammed the door.

"Toothless, Misteria, stay here." Hiccup said as he was about to open the door again.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kaida said as she walked over to Hiccup who had just opened the door.

Instead of another dragon raid, it was Snotlout riding on the Monstrous Nightmare and was joined by the other teens and their dragons. "Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!"

Hiccup could not believe his eyes. Dragons were everywhere in Berk. "I knew it. I'm dead." Hiccup said with a shock in his voice..

Stoick, who was nearby and overheard gave a chuckle "No, but you gave it your best shot." He said coming behind his children. "So? What do you think?" He asked as he put one hand on each twins' shoulder.

Hiccup was absolutely speechless as they walked down the steps "I think he likes it dad." Kaida said smiling. The villagers then notice the two teens walking down the steps.

"Hey, look! It's Hiccup and Kaida!" All of he Vikings then started to gather round the twins.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this." Stoick said gesturing to both Hiccup and Kaida.

"You just gestured to all of us." Hiccup stated. His father smiled proudly and nodded.

"Well, most of you, Hiccup." Gobber said walking up to them. "That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in, think it'll do?"

Hiccup stuck out his prosthetic foot and shrugged, "I might make a few tweaks." He said, causing everyone to laugh. Suddenly, he got a punch on his left shoulder again.

"That's for scaring me." Astrid said.

Hiccup rubbed his left shoulder. "What, is it always going to be this way? Cause..." He didn't get to finish that sentence because Astrid then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"...I could get used to it." Hiccup said after the kiss.

"About time!" Kaida yelled response. Everyone laughed and Hiccup and Astrid turned red.

"Welcome home." Gobber said, giving Hiccup a new prosthetic tail fin and saddle for Toothless

"Night Furies! Get down!" That caused the teens to turn and see Toothless jumping over a few Vikings to get in front. He was joined by Misteria as the two dragons looked at their riders with pleading looks.

The twins shared a look and laughed. A few seconds later, Hiccup has strapped the saddle and the prosthetic tail fin with a newly modified left stirrup on to Toothless. Astrid and her dragon, and Kaida and Misteria where beside them ready to take off.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless who gave him a nod.

"What do you think?" Kaida replied, who was next to Hiccup on Misteria. The three of them then took off into the skies.

**This... is Berk.** _It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three._ **Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless.** _The people that grow here are even more so._ **The only upsides are the pets.**

The three teens and dragons then flew through the docks, where they were joined by Fishlegs and his Gronckle.

_While other places have...ponies or parrots,_ **we have...**

Soon Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare and Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their Hideous Zippleback joined the group.

_**...dragons!**_

**XXXXX**

**And that is the end of this story. Took a while, but we got there. That you to everyone that had Favorited and Followed and to all those wonderful reviews. Now, I haven's started it yet, but would you like me to do the TV series as well? If so, I will started writing it and will publish it. Once again thank you everyone!**


End file.
